


I Always Get What I Want

by majorchoco



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majorchoco/pseuds/majorchoco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Korvira drabbles (mostly smut). Will add as I write them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

This isn’t the first time this has happened.

Dark skin, brown hair, bright blue eyes. The image hovered in her head and she had given up ever trying to get it out.

Her hand slipped under the hem of her sweats and then pushed past her underwear. Went directly for the goal.

She imagined the avatar after a long battle. Sweaty, a couple small cuts and bruises, in a blood rush and with that sly grin on her face.

Two fingers started rubbing slow circles against her clit, teasingly slow, the way she liked to start.

She imagined Korra in what she normally wore, in just her underclothes, in nothing at all.

Her fingers added more pressure, going faster.

What would Korra’s skin feel like against her lips? Was her neck ticklish? How much warmth would radiate from Korra’s body into hers when she was tangled up in her embrace?

She was getting more wet now. For the avatar, for Korra.

More pressure.

She imagined her fingers were Korra’s instead. Imagined what it would look like to see the avatar settled between her legs.

She dragged her fingers down, teased the entrance, the moisture sticking to her fingers.

“Korra..” she tried tasting the sound of her name. Quietly. It was a little odd. Korra was always just inside of her head. Speaking her name aloud seemed like too much of a… confession.

She brought her fingers back to her clit and rubbed quick and hard circles. She had to get this over with, she had to come now. She had gotten over her guilt of thinking about Korra in this way. But sometimes it still felt like too much. Like she wanted something to actually happen.

For real.

But that wasn’t possible and it was never going to be. And so she needed to get this over with before her mind went too far.

She started to tense. Closing her eyes and pretending it was Korra’s fingers doing all the work and not her own. She added as much pressure as she could and when her orgasm came she allowed herself to pretend for a moment that this was real. That it was actually happening. That it could happen one day.

And then it was over.

She slipped her hand out of her pants, wiped it on the sheet and turned onto her side. Willing Korra to disappear from her mind’s eye.

No, it wasn’t the first time she had thought about the avatar like this. And it wasn’t going to be the last.


	2. Chapter 2

Kuvira’s hands are pinned above her head while Korra’s fingers are busy inside of her.

Technically she can bend the strip of metal away to free herself. Techincally. But they made a deal and so she stays put.

The avatar’s fingers pump in and out of her at a steady pace and Kuvira wants to cry out. But a strip of metal over her mouth stops her from doing so.

Damn, why did she agree to the no bending part?

It’s a good thing though. There’s people just on the other side of that wall and the last thing Kuvira needs is for for them to hear her moaning Korra’s name.

Korra picks up the pace, adding another finger. Kuviras walls clench tighter around them and Korra grins at the desperate plea in Kuvira’s eyes.

She draws out her fingers all the way and a pathetic whine escapes Kuvira’s throat.

“Is something the matter?” Korra chuckles.

Kuvira bucks her hips up towards the hand a mere few inches away, using body language since she can’t use words. Korra bends the strip of metal off of Kuvira’s mouth.

“Korra..” her voice is raspy, she needs this badly.

“Hush.”

Korra brings the fingers that were just inside her to Kuvira’s mouth and traces the parted lips. Dips the fingers inside, pushes against her tongue. Kuvira obeys the silent command and cleans Korra’s fingers off with her mouth.

Korra brings them back out and chuckles darkly, “Tsk, I don’t know why you did that. I mean it was really all a waste considering they’re just going to get messy again.”

And without warning she thrusts her fingers back inside and Kuvira arches her back at the sudden rush of pleasure shooting through her, letting out a loud moan.

Which is abruptly cut off when the strip of metal is bended back over her mouth.

A moment of panic when she realizes how loud she had just been. Did the noise outside seem quieter now or was she imagining it?

It didn’t matter though. Not right now. Because right now Korra’s fingers were pressing inside of her while her thumb rubbed rough circles on her clit.

And spirits she was… she was… she was…

At that moment Korra leaned down and started running kisses down her neck and under her jaw and that was all it took. She was coming, wrapped tight around Korra’s fingers. Back arching until she couldn’t press into the body above her any further.

As she finished riding out her orgasm and her body relaxed Korra continued kissing her neck and slowly withdrew her fingers.

When Kuvira was fully relaxed Korra slipped off of her and laid by her side.

“I love the way you come.”

Kuvira looked over at the woman lying next to her and only one thought went through her head as she quickly bended the metal off of herself.

_My turn._


End file.
